Magia
by Artra
Summary: En el brillo de sus ojos, en la sonrisa que baila en sus labios, en el cosquilleo de sus pieles al rozarse. Magia entre los dos. Rose/Scorpius.
1. Bufandas

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, sino de J.K. Rowling.

_Y no, yo tampoco sé muy bien qué es esto ni qué hago aquí después de tantos años._

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Bufandas<strong>_

.

Diciembre siempre ha sido su mes preferido. Por eso, cuando posa sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo, y a pesar de no poder evitar estremecerse al sentirlo frío como el propio hielo, sonríe. Sonríe mientras suelta un suspiro y se aparta el pelo de la cara, mientras coge la manta que hay sobre su cama y se cubre completamente con ella, y sonríe al ver un copo de nieve caer a través del cristal de su ventana.

_ Infantil_, sabrá que le dirá Hugo cuando la vea corretear al entrar al Gran Comedor hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, a la vez que pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza. Pero a ella no le importa; da igual si ese día no es suficiente con el abrigo para deshacerse del frío, tampoco si su nariz está constantemente roja o si se ve obligada a ocultar parcialmente la cara bajo la bufanda para evitar que su cara esté helada.

Aún con los pies descalzos, se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la ventana. A través del cristal puede ver los primeros rayos de sol alcanzar los blancos e infinitos terrenos de Hogwarts. Diciembre siempre ha sido su mes preferido. Y no es sólo porque signifique estar pronto de nuevo en casa, con papá y su tío discutiendo constantemente sobre Quidditch, el olor de la comida de mamá inundando cada rincón de la casa y con todos reunidos en La Madriguera, que parece ser pequeña pero que todos juntos hacen tan grande. No, no es sólo eso; es también porque cuando los adornos de Navidad llegan a Hogwarts cada rincón del castillo parece llenarse de magia. Pero no es ese tipo de magia que hace tan sólo unas semanas hizo que a aquel chico de segundo le saliera una barba que nada tendría que envidiarle a la que un día tuvo el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, sino que es ese tipo de una magia que hace brillar los ojos de cada uno de ellos cuando reciben un regalo, cuando pasan por delante del gran árbol que hay en el Gran Comedor o cuando el andén se llena de niños que se despiden y abrazan con tanta fuerza como son capaces.

Diciembre es su mes preferido. Ha escuchado muchas veces a la abuela Molly decir que el espíritu navideño es capaz de hacer que muchas personas hagan cosas que en otras circunstancias jamás se les pasarían por la cabeza; ella cree que sólo se trata de una pequeña ayuda que despierta eso que, en ocasiones, puede haber estado dormido el resto del año. Lo sabe porque lo ha visto; ha visto a algún que otro alumno conocido por no ser muy generoso compartir sus grajeas bajo el árbol que adorna el Gran Comedor; le han hablado de aquella chica de Ravenclaw que dejó uno de sus regalos a los pies de la cama de su compañera el año pasado porque sus padres no pasaban una buena situación económica; vio a esos dos chicos de Hufflepuff hacer las paces el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad tras un mes sin hablarse; escuchó a aquella chica de Slytherin invitar a su compañera a pasar las vacaciones en su casa para que no se quedase sola en el castillo e incluso ella misma se ha tragado su propio orgullo y, colocando el calcetín en la chimenea de casa, le ha pedido perdón a mamá después de una discusión en la que está segura lleva razón.

Mira por la ventana y entre los alumnos que caminan por la nieve no le resulta difícil identificar el cabello rojo de su prima, que se dirige al castillo. Se dice que no lleva bien la bufanda y que se le caerá, y como si una fuerza invisible hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos y hubiese tirado de ella, la bufanda cae.

Y allí, mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación con los pies descalzos y viendo cómo el rojo y dorado de la bufanda brilla sobre la blanca nieve, justo cuando decide que es hora de bajar a desayunar y a la vez que una mano pálida recoge la bufanda olvidada de su prima, quien ahora vuelve a cubrirse el cuello con ella mientras sonríe levemente -y ella se atrevería a decir que, tal vez, incómoda- al chico que se la ha dado, se reafirma en su pensamiento de que la Navidad sólo recuerda a las personas valores que ni siquiera ellos mismos saben que poseen. Incluso, tal vez, sentimientos. Y Lily Luna Potter, envolviendo su propia bufanda alrededor de su cuello a pesar de estar aún en pijama, está dispuesta a descubrirlos.

Diciembre es su mes preferido. Y simplemente por eso, sonríe.


	2. Pequeños detalles

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.k. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. Pequeños detalles<strong>_

_._

Si hay algo que caracterice a Lily Luna Potter es su poca capacidad para fijarse en los pequeños detalles. No es algo de lo que se enorgullezca, pero no puede evitarlo; probablemente, es la única que no se ha percatado de que Arthur Weasley siempre se mancha la comisura izquierda de la boca de salsa el día de Navidad, así como tampoco de que Victorie jamás se cepilla el pelo antes de acostarse a pesar de la insistencia de Fleur, o de la manía de Hugo de colocar la foto de familia -ésa en la que Teddy abraza con tanta fuerza a Roxanne que cree que se asfixiará- en la cocina en lugar de en el comedor.

Lily hubiese seguido enumerando todas aquellas pequeñas cosas en las que no ha reparado, pero la voz aguda de Dominique la devuelve a la realidad, ésa en la que su prima parlotea sin cesar mientras agita de forma exagerada las manos y ella y Rose asienten sin prestar demasiada atención.

— ¿Lily? Lily, ¡no me estás escuchando! —Dominique se detiene en seco y ella se choca con su espalda. Antes de que pueda contestar, la pequeña Weasley coloca una mano en su cintura y alza el dedo índice de esa forma que tantas veces ha visto hacer a su prima Molly con Lucy —. ¡Nunca me prestas atención! No me extraña que no te enteres ni de dónde dejas tu propia varita. —Se ríe y Rose la acompaña, incluso ella misma lo hace mientras golpea su hombro suavemente.

Antes de que Dominique se hubiese despedido de ellas y de haber iniciado la marcha de nuevo junto a Rose, Lily le hubiese dicho a ambas que es cierto, que jamás se ha fijado en la delicadeza con la que su abuela Molly coge su servilleta y limpia la mancha de los labios de su esposo; así como tampoco en el brillo en la mirada de Fleur al acariciar la cicatriz que atraviesa el rostro de Bill y en cómo él cierra los ojos mientras la mano de su esposa la recorre, no importándole aquella marca siempre que le permita sentir la suavidad de su piel.

Puede que tampoco se haya percatado de la sonrisa de orgullo de su tío George cada vez que le dicen que su hijo Fred _se parece tanto a él, _así como tampoco en cómo el anhelo desaparece de los ojos de Teddy siempre que Victorie coge su mano, en la admiración en los ojos de Roxanne cada vez que Albus pasa una noche en vela estudiando o en cómo Lucy sólo puede dormir si su hermana Molly la abraza cuando llueve con tanta fuerza que los cristales de su ventana tiemblan.

Lily no se ha fijado en todas esas cosas porque ella no repara en los pequeños detalles. Y por eso mismo, tampoco se percata de que Rose, que hablaba sin parar hasta el momento, no termina la frase y de pronto camina más despacio hasta detenerse a una distancia prudencial de la puerta de su clase; tampoco se fija en que pasa los dedos entre sus rizos, peinándolos, y arregla el cuello de su camisa, el nudo de su corbata y las arrugas de su túnica. Y sintiéndose demasiado estúpida por su reciente actitud y no sabiendo cómo actuar ni por qué ha de hacerlo de forma diferente a como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, le dice a su prima que la verá después. Pero como Lily jamás se fija en esas pequeñas cosas, tampoco nota el nerviosismo y la confusión en su voz, su inseguridad al caminar y cómo entra en la clase con la cabeza alta, el cuerpo rígido y la mirada al frente, evitando mirar a los alumnos que hay apoyados en la puerta abierta del aula.

Por eso mismo, porque Lily no se fija en los pequeños detalles, no repara en que Rose se sienta al lado de la ventana a pesar de que odia hacerlo, así como tampoco se da cuenta de que desde ahí ve el perfil de los alumnos de la otra casa. Y, obviamente, tampoco se ha percatado del verde y plata de las corbatas de los alumnos que ese día comparten clase con su prima.

Porque Lily Luna Potter jamás se fija en los pequeños detalles.


End file.
